I'M HOME
by Cristine MT
Summary: Apa arti sebuah rumah untukmu? Bagiku, rumah adalah tempat yang mendominasi waktu kita, harusnya, mestinya. Ya, pasangan adalah rumah. Dan itu adalah 'katanya'. Kata-kata itu terlintas dari mulutnya, mengalun pelan diserap oleh telingaku. /One Shoot/ KINDLY REVIEW!


**I'm Home**

AKU PULANG

Original Character by Masashi Kishimoto

Original Story by Cristine MT

* * *

Summary : Apa arti sebuah rumah untukmu? Bagiku, rumah adalah tempat yang mendominasi waktu kita, harusnya, mestinya. Ya, pasangan adalah rumah. Dan itu adalah 'katanya'. Kata-kata itu terlintas dari mulutnya, mengalun pelan diserap oleh telingaku. / One Shoot/ KINDLY REVIEW!

* * *

Apa arti sebuah rumah untukmu?

Menurutku, rumah adalah tempat kita berteduh di mana di sana kita melepaskan penat setelah melakukan aktifitas seharian. Memanjakan diri kita dalam hangatnya suasana rumah, melindungi kita dari beragam cuaca dan tempat kita benar-benar bisa berbicara dengan Tuhan, _berdoa maksudku_.

Bagiku, rumah adalah tempat yang mendominasi waktu kita, harusnya, mestinya.

Dan setiap pasangan adalah _'Rumah'_ bagi masing-masing pasangannya. _'Tempat'_ dia melepaskan lelah, yang mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, tempatnya bersandar dan beristirahat dan banyak hal lainnya yang bisa dilakukan dalam rumah kalian.

Ya, pasangan adalah rumah.

Dan itu adalah _'katanya'_. Kata-kata itu terlintas dari mulutnya, mengalun pelan diserap oleh telingaku.

Malam ini, hujan turun deras lagi. Seperti malam-malam empat hari terakhir. Dan lagi-lagi aku berdiri di teras rumahku, menunggunya kembali. Menunggunya pulang.

Suraiku kini sama basahnya dengan pakaian hitam sepasang yang lusuh. Atensiku terus menetap ke arah jalan setapak basah yang sedikit gelap, dengan tanpa kusadari air mata di pelupukku mengikuti lajur air hujan. Terus menerus, makin menderas layaknya hujan sehigga dadaku kian menyesak dan isakkan berulang meluncur dari mulutku.

Berulang-ulang, aku tidak tahan. Kugigit erat-erat bibir biruku sampai mungkin berdarah. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan penantian ini. Telingaku memanas, dadaku kian menyesak.

 _Katanya_ ... aku ini adalah rumahnya

 _Baginya_ ... aku adalah tempatnya

Tapi mengapa sampai saat ini ia masih belum pulang? Singgah pun tidak?

Tanganku terkepal erat, erat sampai buku-buku jariku memutih. Pikiranku melayang, kembali pada saat ia berkata, " _Aku akan pulang_ ,"

* * *

Cahaya surya tembus dari berbagai kain yang menjulang, hijau _tosca_ warnanya.

Dalam rumah ini, ada berbagai barang-barang mewah tertutupi kain putih dengan sedikit berdebu. Cat rumah ini tidak buruk, putih bersih sama sekali tidak bernoda.

Iris _amethyst_ ku tak henti-hentinya mengelilingi rumah besar ini dengan berdecap kagum berulang-ulang. Tunggu, itu adalah rak buku besar dengan ... ukiran namaku?

Mataku melebar dan kuputar tubuhku agar dapat langsung menatap pria yang kini sedang tersenyum tipis.

" _N-naruto, jadi apa maksudnya?_ " Wajar bila aku bertanya sangat gagap seperti itu. Yang pertama, Naruto membawaku dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi. Atau setidaknya jelaskan sesuatu padaku. Dan yang membuatku gagap kegirangan itu karena... ada namaku. Tentu saja aku dibuatnya makin penasaran karena ada tanda-tanda kepemilikanku di rumah mewah ini.

Ia mendekatiku sambil menjawab, " _Rumah ini yang diwariskan, maka kita akan menempatinya_."

Telingaku memanas, pipiku memerah.

Setelah tepat di sebelahku, ia mengenggam erat tanganku dan merunduk untukmembisikan sesuatu di telingaku, " _Kita akan menikah_ ,"

Kali ini, mataku melebar, telingaku kian memanas, pipiku semakin memerah dan dadaku berdegup sangat cepat.

" _T-tapi_ ,"

Seolah membaca pikiranku, ia mengecup bibirku berusaha berkata _'Tenanglah_ ,' dengan cara yang mampu membuatku terdiam. Aku mengatupkan mataku merasakan bibirku dikecup berulang olehnya. Dan itu pertama kalinya.

Ia melepaskannya kemudian kembali tersenyum. " _Kita akan menikah tiga hari sebelum aku berangkat_."

Aku terdiam.

Bibirku kelu, aku mematung. Mendengar kalimat pertamanya, juga kalimat terakhirnya.

Perlahan kepalaku merunduk, surai _indigo_ ku menutupi mataku yang kurasa akan mengeluarkan tangisan lagi.

" _Hiks_ ," satu isakan muncul. Kepalaku terangkat dibawanya ke dalam dada pria itu. Tubuhku menghangat, perasaanku lebih tenang.

" _Kumohon jangan menangis, Hinata,_ "

Aku mengangguk, mengangguk sangat cepat dan kencang. Tanganku memeluknya erat, erat sekali seolah tidak mau dia menjauh dari sisiku. " _Aku hanya bahagia, Naruto, tidak pernah kurasakan hal sebahagia ini, terima kasih_!"

* * *

 _"...kiranya Tuhan selalu memberkati kalian, sang anak Adam yang telah dipersatukan OlehNya dan tidak bisa dipisahkan selain maut,_

 _Amin._ "

Setelah itu, tangan pendeta terlepas dari kepala kami, dia membuka mantanya dan menoleh. Menatapku.

Tubuhnya ia tegapkan, demikian denganku. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Ia sangat tampan. Dengan kemeja putih yang dibalut jas hitam kesukaannya. Kulit _tan_ nya sangat serasi dengan surai oranye dan irisnya yang sangat cerah. Tubuhnya, pundaknya, sangat tegap sesuai dengan apa pekerjaannya saat ini. Ia sangat bisa diandalkan, ia adalah rumah yang hangat, rumah yang nyaman, rumah yang sempurna.

Tak tahan kubendung air mataku, aku kembali mentikan air mata kebahagiaan. Dadaku berdegup cepat dan pipiku memanas.

Tangan Naruto bergerak dengan cepat, menyusuri wajahku dan ibu jarinya mengusap pipiku dengan pelan. " _Kumohon jangan menangis, Hinata,_ "

Aku menggeleng. Telapak tangannya yang ada di pipiku kugenggam erat, lalu kukecupi telapaknya. Aku mengangkat wajahku, memberanikan diri untuk menemui iris indahnya dan berkata dengan pelan namun pasti, tidak berteriak namun yakin, " _Aku jatuh cinta lagi kepadamu_ ," ujarku.

Malam itu, di rumah besar dan mewah yang ia janjikan, aku benar-benar menjadi miliknya  
Memutuskan tekad dengan bulat, memberi sertifikat hak milik penuh kepemilikan diriku atasnya. Menjadikannya rumahnya, tempatnya mengadu, berteduh dan beristirahat.

Demikian yang ia bisikan denganku malam itu dengan lembut dan mesra. Dengan kecupan berulang yang membuat jantungku nyaris copot mungkin akan melompat saking gembiranya aku.

Aku memeluknya, memeluknya sangat erat tanpa bosan-bosannya.  
Melepas rindu yang sudah setahun kupendam semenjak kepergiannya menjalankan tugas mulia, yang tidak bisa kutunda dan sudah menjadi tugasku pula, janjiku, untuk tidak pernah bosan menunggunya.

Mataku menyayu kala kulihat ia sudah berpakaian lengkap dan rapi.  
Rapi, lengkap dengan senjata yang ia kalungkan.

" _Tunggu, Naruto ..."_

Pria itu menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sedang memasang rompi anti-peluru. Ia terdiam.

Aku beranjak dengan perlahan, memunguti serpihan hatiku yang hancur kala aku tahu tak lama lagi ia akan kembali pergi, dan lagi-lagi aku harus menunggu tanpa rasa bosan.

Tanganku, kukalungkan dengan erat dari belakangnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Tak bisa lagi kusembunyikan, aku menangis.

Dengan tiga-empat isakan, dan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana.

" _Hinata ..._ " panggilan itu, suara itu. Suara yang kudengar amat dekat namun terasa sangat jauh. Jauh sekali hampir tidak bisa kudengar

 _"... aku selalu membuatmu menangis ... ya?"_

Terdengar kalimat itu tidak semerdu biasanya, terselip nada pilu dan gemetar. Aku tidak suka itu!

 _"lalu dengan tidak tahu dirinya aku menyuruhmu diam,"_

Mendengarnya. Aku terdiam. Hatiku yang tadi hampir tersusun rapi, sepertinya kembali pecah berkeping-keping.

" _T-tapi, bukannya Naruto bilang ... tiga hari ...?_ " Aku mencoba berkilah bila aku menangis meski sudah terlanjur aku terisak.

Ia merunduk, ia berbalik. Membuat pelukanku terlepas.  
Kini ia berhadapan denganku, tapi tidak menatapku.

" _Hinata_ ,"

Mendengar kalimatnya yang semakin pilu, semangatku kian menipis, semakin habis. Aku mencoba menatapnya walau pun pandanganku mengabur karena saking banyak air mata yang kubendung, tapi tidak masalah. Setidaknya aku bisa menatap dia, pria yang membuatku kembali jatuh cinta padanya, dia, dia-

Ia mendekapku

Sangat erat

Kemudian ia terisak.

Hatiku tersayat, kepalaku hampir pecah. Apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa perpisahan kali ini sepertinya sangat berat? Apa karena kita baru saja menikah? Ataukah kami sama-sama egois untuk berkata bahwa lebih penting ribuan jiwa yang mesti diselamatkan dibandingkan kisah cinta ini?

" _Dengar ini ... kau adalah rumah yang baik, kau adalah segalanya bagiku, bila aku tidak kembali padamu, di mana aku akan beristirahat dan menghilangkan penatku?"_ Tanyanya masih memelukku erat.

" _Kau adalah rumah yang sempurna, Hinata ... percayalah padaku, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dan tidak menginginkan ini semua terjadi ... kau tahu, aku menyesal..."_

" _Aku tahu, itu, aku tahu. Untuk apa Naruto menyesal, karena Light menikah denganku_?"

Aku menangkup wajah tampannya, menjauhkannya dari pundakku agar bisa menatapku. Aku memberinya kekuatan dan ketanangan, meski semua itu bukan keinginanku. Inginnya aku menahannya agar tidak pergi tapi ...

" _Aku sudah berjanji, bukan? Aku akan menunggumu ... aku akan menjadi rumahmu_ ,"

...aku telah berjanji.

" _Maafkan aku, karena aku bukan rumah yang baik untukmu, aku jarang ada bagimu dan_ -"

"- _dan Naruto mengasihiku, itu cukup ... hiks,_ " aku kembali menangis. Aku tidak tahan, aku tidak kuat jika harus melihatnya begitu. Melihat dia lemah dengan tanpa harapan. Tapi inilah tugasku, meski lemah, harus kujalani.

Aku memeluknya lagi, menyembunyikan keterpurukanku di dadanya.

Ia memelukku, dan mengusap kepalaku. _"Kumohon jangan menangis.._." katanya lirih, dan aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

 _"…aku akan pulang_ ,"

Itu sudah waktunya ketika ia harus pergi ke medan perang untuk membantu negri yang dijajah.

Aku beserta Angkatan Udara dalam Negeri memantau mereka tentunya dari dalam Negeri. Kami adalah pasukan pengganti jika ada suatu musibah menimpa pasukan utama di medan perang. Namun itu cukup mustahil. Maka aku menunggu, bersiaga di tempat ini sambil terus berusaha dapat mendengar suara Naruto dari _walkie talkie_ yang sengaja kutitipkan padanya agar bisa berkomunikasi.

Sudah hari yang ketiga, hanya malam hari waktu kita bertukar komunikasi, seperti waktu-waktu lampau. Malah lebih beruntung perang saat ini, aku bisa mendengar suaranya tiga malam berturut-turut. Aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan.

Namun hari ke empat, tiada komunikasi.  
Sinyal hilang dan aku tak mendapat kabar.

Mataku semakin menyalang lebar dan pikiranku kalut ketika mendapat informasi bahwa kemah Naruto dan lainnya diserang tengah malam kala mereka telelap. Dua orang mati di kejadian itu, maka aku harus mendapat jawaban, memastikan bahwa Naruto masih, tetap hidup.

Ia telah berjanji, bukan?

Ia berjanji padaku akan pulang, kan?

Seseorang, tolong katakan 'Ya', kumohon...

" _H-hinata, Hinata kau di sana_?" Suara tak begitu jelas, samar terdengar dari _walkie talkie_ yang kugenggam.

Harapanku menyatu dengan erat ketika kudengar suara Light menyerukan namaku.

" _Ya, Naruto! Aku di sini! Apa kau baik-baik saja?_ " Tanyaku, menitikan beberapa air mata.

" _H-hinata... besok, aku akan pulang..."_

Mendengarnya membuat air mataku menetes begitu derasnya. Dadaku tak tahan membendung kerinduan, kebahagian yang tak lama lagi akan meledak.

Tak sabar menunggu hari esok, aku memeluk erat _walkie talkie_ yang kuharap adalah tangan indahnya.

"… _Dengar, Hinata... aku mencintaimu_ ,"

Ya Naruto, aku dengar...

Keesokannya, aku berdiri dengan tegap menyambut tiga helikopter datang di tengah lapangan. Banyak orang berpartisipasi menyambut kedatangan Naruto, hatiku bahagia bercampur gugup.

Tak bisa aku menahan kakiku untuk tidak berlari kearah helikopter untuk segera menemui pria itu dan memeluknya. Empat hari tidak bertemu, rasanya seperti empat tahun.

Baling-baling itu berhenti, dan sekelompok militer turun dari masing-masing helikopter menggotong ...

... tunggu

Peti?

Peluru ditembakkan

Kakiku melemas, kurasa beberapa detakan absen dan darahku berhenti mengalir.

Perlahan terdengar isakan dari banyak penjuru

Isakan itu terdengar pilu dan sangat menyakitkan

Peluru kedua ditembakkan

Tunggu...

...jangan bilang... mengapa, mengapa

" _Di mana Naruto?!"_ Aku berteriak, berlari dari barisanku, untuk menghampiri dan menghajar para militer itu untuk mendapat jawaban yang kuharapkan

Aku kembali menangis

Aku menangis

Peluru ketika ditembakkan, aku dapat mentatap langsung wajah pucat Naruto dalam peti

Aku menggila, tangisku meraung sangat keras dan lututku terjatuh, aku tersungkur

Mataku memburam dan napasku melambat

" _M-me...ngapa... k-kalian...tidak mengatakannya...padak_ -"

* * *

Aku meraung dengan kerasnya, tidak peduli suaraku memudar setelah empat hari berteriak

Berusaha mengalahkan suara gemuruh hujan, dan memberi tahu hujan bahwa kesedihanku melebihi hujan, kerinduanku mengalahkan jumlah hujan yang tak terhitung banyaknya.

Lututku melemas, aku kembali terjatuh berlutut. Pandanganku mengabur, dan tubuh mengigilku sepertinya akan menghantam tanah, dan itu terjadi.

Entah mengapa, tubuhku merasa menghangat.

Aku membuka mataku, dan benar saja aku berada di atas ranjang hangat, ranjang di mana kami memadu cinta bersama. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya.

Kuharap ia akan megejutkanku dan memelukku lalu memberikan kecupan manis lagi.

"Hinata,"

Aku menoleh. Tepat ke arah utara yang berisikan cahaya mentari yang baru saja terbit. Terdapat seorang pria di sana. Yang suaranya sangat kurindukan.

Ia tepat berada di hadapanku sekarang. "Aku pulang."

Aku tertawa bebas. Memeluknya dengan erat dan melepas segala kerinduan ini.

Aku membalasnya dengan lantang setelah aku tertawa, "Aku juga!"

* * *

 _ **Jadi, jangan sia-siakan rumahmu ketika kau masih bisa merawat dan menempatinya, ya?**_

* * *

"Hinata Hyuga, Istri dari Naruto Uzumaki ditemukan tewas setelah dua jam dikabarkan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya,"

.

"Diduga kematiannya karena lamanya waktu diguyuran hujan dan teriknya matahari empat hari lamanya,"

.

"Kejadian ini murni tanpa ada campur tangan pihak musuh dari kematian Nyonya Hinata," ujar Kapten yang memimpin divisi Angkatan Udara, "Mulanya diduga jumlah kematian militer mencapai tuga belas orang, namun Naruto Uzumaki yang memimpin Tim berani menyelamatkan anggotanya dan membiarkan dirinya dikorbankan, maka hanya dia dan satu orang lain yang gugur,"

"Ini yang namanya cinta sejati." Tambahnya pelan yang ia paparkan dalam wawancara Koran Pagi.

* * *

 **-end-**

 **O-o-O-o-O**

 **a/n Back to my absurd stories with beautiful jerk ass Cristine MT! ~(-,- ~) ( -3-)~**

 **Bagaimana pendapatnya? Mind to Review? Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~ :* :***


End file.
